A light emitting diode (LED) is a device including a material that emits light using electric energy. The energy generated through an electron-hole recombination in semiconductor junction parts is converted into light that is to be emitted therefrom. LEDs are commonly used as light sources in illumination devices, display devices, and the like.
In particular, a recent increase in development and employment of gallium nitride-based LEDs, and the commercialization of mobile device keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, using the gallium nitride-based LEDs, have led to an acceleration of the development of general lighting devices using the LEDs. The LEDs have been used for small portable products, and recently the LEDs are also used for large-sized products having a high output and a high efficiency, such as backlight units of large TVs, headlamps of vehicles, general lighting devices, and the like.
Accordingly, a method of reducing manufacturing costs for the mass production of LED packages is provided.